An image displayed by an image projecting device may become blurred when the device is subject to vibrations. Especially, an image displayed by a handheld image projecting device vibrates according to the shaking of a hand holding the device. Typically, human hands tremble at least a little.
The vibrations of the projected image may be reduced or eliminated by sensing the movements of the projecting device and by adjusting the position of the projected image, respectively.
Patent publication JP2001221641 discloses a projection apparatus with a damping function. The apparatus comprises a laser gyroscope, to detect the angular velocity of the projection apparatus. The apparatus comprises also a deformable optical prism to adjust the position of the projected image. The prism is controlled based on the angular velocity to prevent motional blurring of the projected image.